1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits for dividing a frequency of an input signal, and more specifically to generation an output signal with frequency that is a non-integer fraction of the frequency of an input signal.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable to generate an output signal having a frequency that is a fraction of the frequency in an integrated circuit. For example, an oscillator may be used to generate a high frequency clock signal and it may be desirable to generate several lower frequency clock signals from the high frequency signal. Each of such lower frequency clock signals may be obtained by dividing the high frequency clock signal by a corresponding appropriate divisor.
It is often desired that an input signal be divided by a non-integer fraction. For example, it may be desirable to generate a clock signal having a frequency of 13 MHz from a 480 MHz clock signal, and accordingly it may be desirable to divide the 480 MHz input clock signal with 36 12/13 (i.e., 480/12, wherein / represents a division operation).
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.